The End of The Beginning
by DocBlipper26
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) For Giffany, it was the end. The love of her artificial life killed her to protect the ones he loved the most. She was dead...or so she thought... (Rated K for a possible disturbing moment)


**Well, I was watching Soos and The Real Girl recently trying to catch up to season 2 of Gravity Falls (which is awesome) and trying to work out what "Heaven" is in Doctor Who currently and this strange but awesome idea for a one-shot popped into my big head. **

_**Be warned; there might be story arc spoilers in this for Doctor Who Series 8 if you haven't watched it yet.**_

**Consider this as the unofficial end-credits scene for Soos and the Real Girl...**

* * *

We'll be together forever. That was Giffany's last words to her love; Soos. The one who killed her. He didn't need her anymore. He had Melody now which meant he had no use of Giffany. He burnt her game disc. The thing that kept her alive...or so she thought.

She awoke in a bright white room sat on a matching office chair. Sat opposite her was a man who wore a grey suit with matching tie and trousers. On the collar of his suit, he wore a small golden pin. The man looked to be in his late twenties. His hair was black and his eyebrows were thick.

"So...Giffany..." He began to speak with a peaceful and smooth voice. Giffany looked down at herself. She wasn't in a computer screen anymore. She was three dimensional. She began to panic.

"What...What Happened to me?" Giffany asked in her usual high pitched robotic like girly voice. The man at the desk didn't even move a muscle.

"From what I recall, you told me that the love of your life; Soos burnt your game disc which you needed to survive..." The interviewer stated from the top of his head. Giffany looked worried.

"So, How did I get out?" she asked.

"I was about to get there.." The interviewer said sarcastically. He took a deep breath then continued "A...friend of ours you'll soon meet got you out of the melting game disc and made you human..." Giffany is in shock. She still has her powers even though she isn't apart of the game.

"Where...Where am I?" Giffany asked in a shocked and curious tone.

"We have many names. The Promised Land, the Afterlife, Heaven. I'm partial to the Netherosphere" The interviewer answered. Giffany got out of her chair and looked outside the window behind the interviewer. It was it. Heaven. Something she thought that she would never see. Giffany is...was a program. She wasn't programmed to go to heaven.

"It's quite marvelous isn't it?" the interviewer asked.

"Yeah. Yeah it is..." She answer before sitting back down on the chair.

"I'm sorry. I would love to stay and chat but I have a another client to attend to. The Gatekeeper...Missy would attend to you but she has other matters currently. My friend who saved your life will introduce himself now and I'll leave...hints on where to go." The interviewer explained as he grabbed his things and left the long white interview room.

Out of nowhere, time stopped for everywhere else besides Giffany as a small two-dimensional triangle appeared. It began to laugh has it's sole eye appeared then it's arms, legs and bowtie before it's small but tall top hat appeared.

"Hello there Giffany!" It spoke with a western accent.

"Who? Who are you?" Giffany asked in fear.

"The name's Bill Cypher and I take it you're some kind of program." The triangle introduced itself to Giffany. It floated in mid-air.

"I used to be..." Giffany quietly corrected Bill.

"Look here Giffany; you watched you with Question Mark..."

"Who?" she asked.

"Soos. I know him as Question Mark. I also saw you met Pine Tree and Shooting Star." Bill answered

"The two kids?" She asked

"Yeah. Those two twerps. They're been a pain in my backside for a while now. They're not normal..."

"They're just kids. You don't know them." Giffany argued with Bill.

"I know lot's of things..." Bill stated as his pyramid skin faded away to show various images of Soos, Stan Pines, Dipper and Mabel on countless adventures.

"What are you? Some kind of demon?" Giffany asked with fear.

"Close. Hey! Look what I can do..." Bill answered before drifting off topic. He made the interviewer walk back intro the room before removing his hair without hurting him. "Here! Some hair for you!" Bill said excitedly. Giffany screamed before dropping the hair.

"You're insane! Why did you save me?!" Giffany shouted.

"Of course I am. What's ya point, Program?" Bill asked sarcastically as he allowed the interviewer's hair to go back on his head and allow him to exit the room like nothing happened.

"Answer my question demon. Why did you save me?" Giffany stood her ground. She wanted answers even though the...thing she was asking for answers was insane.

"You have promise. I need revenge of the two twerps as well as Question Mark. They hold something important. A journal. If they discover the contents inside it, everything will be unleashed on the world..." Bill explained his problem.

"What...things?" Giffany asked trying to get her head around Bill's problem. She wanted revenge as much as Bill wanted.

"Dangerous secrets of Gravity Falls. Secrets that are noted inside of it that could destroy everything everyone knows. Your former lover and his small friends know about us as well but soon, they shall know the Author. The one who went insane trying to discover the secrets..." Bill continued to explain.

"So...from what I can gather, you want me to get revenge on Soos to gain the journal..." Giffany stated in a confused tone

"Bingo, Program. In return for the journal, I'll let you and Question Mark live together forever inside your game..." Bill made a deal. He floated down to Giffany's level and offered a handshake. It's hand began to give off a dark blue flame.

"Deal..." Giffany answered. She was ready for revenge. She shook his hand which made her arm glow with the blue flames.

"Right. I'm about to work on my lil' project of mine. This shall be fun!" Bill said excitedly as he let go of Giffany's hand.

Bill began to float away as he warned "Remember, Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!" He vanished.

Giffany woke up like she was a sleep and ran out of the room to see the interviewer. "Which way is it to the outside?"

"Take the elevator." he said in a jolly mood.

"Thanks!" Giffany said in excitement. She was about to get her revenge. She can drift through machines and screens to get to Soos again. He was going to love her for forever. Even if that meant he would go to Heaven with her...

* * *

**Why did I end it there? Well, this is actually a prequel to a Gravity Falls/ Doctor Who crossover fan-fic I wanna start writing soon as soon as Series 8 of Who finishes as well as the Society of the Blind Eye has aired. I'll keep you guys updated on that.**

**Anyway, if you liked this one-shot; please leave a like, fav or a review. It helps me to motivate myself to write more. Thanks in advance. :3**


End file.
